Team 7 Voice Actor Interview
by AZU.AA
Summary: Wawancara dari para pengisi suara karakter serial anime Naruto (Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke) di majalah Davinci yang melibatkan beberapa adegan, terutama SasuSaku, serta beberapa yang lain -2015


**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Fict : Azu repost dari nat-tzuki.source**

 **! D.L.D.R !**

Wawancara dari para pengisi suara karakter serial anime Naruto (Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke) di majalah Davinci yang melibatkan beberapa adegan, terutama SasuSaku, dan beberapa yang lain.

Pada dasarnya, Masashi Kishimoto mengakui bahwa ia telah memutuskan SasuSaku menjadi sebuah pasangan sejak serial anime Naruto ditayangkan. Didalam wawancara ini, para seiyuu atau VA (voice actor) tiga tokoh karakter utama ini memberikan 'pendapat mereka', jadi untuk kalian semua, apabila tidak berkenan, wawancara ini jangan terlalu diambil serius. Semua berhak punya pendapat.

·Junko Takeuchi (Seiyuu Naruto)

·Chie Nakamura (Seiyuu Sakura)

·Noriaki Sugiyama (Seiyuu Sasuke)

[Pertanyaan Reporter] : Walaupun manga Naruto sudah berakhir, tetapi serial anime Naruto masih tetap berlanjut hingga sekarang. Diakhir manga, ada 2 pasangan yang telah dikonfrimasi yaitu SasuSaku dan NaruHina. Cinta segitiga antara Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke sudah berakhir. Jadi pernahkah kalian memprediksi akhir dari cerita Naruto tersebut?

[Takeuchi] : Ya.. sepertinya begitu. Sejujurnya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Masashi Kishimoto sensei, beliau telah memberitahuku akhir dari manga ini.

[Nakamura] : Saat pertama kali serial anime Naruto ditayangkan, aku berfikir seperti itu pada pertemuan kedua?

[Sugiyama] : Waktu itu, Masashi Kishimoto sensei mengatakannya bahwa SasuSaku akan berakhir menjadi pasangan diakhir cerita.

[Nakamura] : (Tentang ketulusan cinta yang dimiliki Sakura) Pada awalnya, Sakura hanya memusatkan dirinya untuk selalu mencintai Sasuke, tetapi disaat Sasuke mulai meninggalkan desa, dia tahu bagaimana cara hidup untuk sebuah cinta yang sebenarnya.

[Sugiyama] : (Tentang kalimat sasuke : Kau sangat menyebalkan) Ucapan ini selalu ditunjukkan untuk hubungan SasuSaku. Jadi, makna dari kalimat tersebut memiliki arti yang sangat dalam. Pertama, karna sebuah pengkhianatan dari kakaknya, Itachi. Tapi dia mengingat Sakura sebagai salah satu rekan tim nya dulu. Juga arti dari kalimat "Menyebalkan" sudah berganti dari sini, tetapi dia selalu mengutamakan balas dendam kepada kakaknya dan sudah tidak ada tempat lagi untuk memikirkan soal percintaan.

Kemudian reporter bertanya tentang chapter 693. setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Sakura, Sasuke tanpa basa basi mengenjutsu Sakura dengan cara menusuknya.

[Pertanyaan Reporter] : Jadi saat kalian sedang mengisi suara karakter yang kalian perankan, pada saat bagian mana karakter anda mempunyai perasaan cinta yang luar biasa?

Nakamura mengatakan disaat bagian dimana Kakashi berbicara kepada Sasuke seberapa besar cinta Sakura terhadap Sasuke. Dan berhasil membuat Sasuke merubah perasaannya. (Dia menunjukkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya)

[Nakamura] : Sakura memfokuskan dirinya hanya untuk cinta, tapi kemudian dia tidak meminta balasan terhadap cintanya. Walaupun dia sudah tahu apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya.

[Sugiyama] : Aku berfikir bahwa.. Sasuke sendiri yang menunjukkannya setelah pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Naruto. (Disetiap waktu Sakura selalu menolong dan memaafkan Sasuke) ini disaat Sasuke mulai menyadari bahwa dia tidak hanya dicintai dengan kasih sayang tetapi ia juga merasakan cinta yang lebih dalam daripada ikatannya. Perasaannya sangat konsisten. Dan dalam pikiranku, itu terhubung dengan kalimat "Aku akan melihatmu lagi nanti." setelah itu.

[Takeuchi] : Sekarang mari kita bahas tentang perempuan yang menyukai Sasuke, yaitu ada Sakura, Karin, dan Ino, benar?

[Sugiyama] : Sepertinya begitu...

[Takeuchi] : Kenapa Sasuke tidak memilih Karin? *tertawa*

[Sugiyama] : Aku tidah tahu. *tertawa*

[Takeuchi] : Sungguh? Aku belum pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya.

[Nakamura] : Tidak, itu bukan cinta. Maksudku jika Sasuke masih terhubung dengan karin sebagai rekan tim nya (Artinya yang tersisa adalah tim Taka, karna Sasuke tidak mencintai Karin jadi tidak ada kesempatan untuk mereka tetap bersama).

[Takeuchi] : Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud, pertanyaanku adalah disaat chapter 699-700. Selama hampir 10 tahun lamanya, apakah Sasuke masih digilai oleh para wanita?

[Sugiyama] : Aku tidak akan terkejut jika itu memang terjadi.

[Nakamura] : Tapi Sakura akan berfikir seperti "Aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini, aku tidak akan merelakan Sasuke kepada siapapun."

[Sugiyama] : Ditambah tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Sakura- seseorang yang telah jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke.

[Nakamura] : Aku mengira bahwa jika ada perempuan yang sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Sasuke, kemudian Sakura akan mengatakan "Shannaro" lalu menendang perempuan itu. *tertawa*

[Takeuchi] : Disisi lain, Sasuke sangat murni jika bertemu dengan seorang perempuan. Dan Sasuke menjadi pemalu seperti biasanya. Jadi itu terlihat bahwa ia tidak mau mendengarkan perempuan ketika berbicara.

[Sugiyama] : Dia (Sasuke) sangat pasif.

[Takeuchi] : Tapi walaupun Sasuke pendiam, ia masih dapat menyatakan perasaan dengan tepat. Kalimatnya terhadap Sakura dichapter 699 "Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti, terima kasih." itu dapat diartikan sebagai sebuah tawaran untuk ke jenjang yang lebih serius (Pernikahan).

[Nakamura] : Dan Sakura juga dapat menerimanya dengan baik.

[Takeuchi] : Karna dari itu hampir setelah 10 tahun, tidak peduli seberapa banyak wanita yang ia (Sasuke) temui, cintanya ke Sakura tidak akan pernah berubah.

[Sugiyama] : Bagi Sasuke, itu adalah bentuk ketulusan dan kekonsistenannya terhadap Sakura.

[Nakamura] : Tapi ayo kita bahas bagian ini, sementara Sakura karna kalimat Sasuke "Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti." menaruh alasan itu untuk tetap mencintai Sasuke. Kemudian disaat Sasuke kembali, dia dikerumuni oleh wanita wanita cantik dengan kaki mereka yang jenjang. Lalu bagaimana wanita wanita itu masih mampu berdiri dihadapannya?

[Sugiyama] : Bagian itu bukan berarti tidak terlihat cocok untuk sebuah manga dalam rate 13, benar?

[Nakamura] : Menyimpang dalam topik, tapi diantara kisah cinta yang ada di Naruto, aku paling menyukai MinaKushi.

[Takeuchi] : Aku juga..

[Nakamura] : Kushina pernah berkata kepada Naruto untuk mencari pasangan yang mirip dengannya. Dan perempuan yang hampir menyerupai kepribadian dan perilaku Kushina adalah Sakura.

[Sugiyama] : Sakura dan Kushina selalu terengah-engah didalam sebuah hubungan.

[Nakamura] : Jadi jika Naruto dan Hinata saling bertengkar satu sama lain, kemudian Naruto akan pergi ketempat Sakura untuk meminta saran dan nasihat. Ahaha

[Takeuchi] : Kemudian Sakura akan mengatakan "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang wanita."

[Nakamura] : Benar!

[Takeuchi] : Tapi jika seperti itu, lalu dimana tempat untuk Hinata?

[Nakamura] : Sejujurnya, ikatan diantara Sakura dan Naruto itu lebih kuat dibanding dengan ikatan seorang suami dan istri. Ditambah, Hinata adalah teman dekat Sakura.

[Takeuchi] : Itu benar. Jadi jika NaruHina bertengkar kemudian Hinata akan pergi ketempat Sakura juga.

[Nakamura] : Ikatan mereka sudah seperti keluarga besar.

[Takeuchi] : Jadi, dimana posisi untuk Sasuke?

[Sugiyama] : Sebenarnya.. Sasuke biasanya pergi untuk berkeliling dunia. Walaupun anaknya juga mengucapkan "Shannaro" kepadanya. Jadi aku berfikir bahwa Sasuke tidak punya kekuatan didalam keluarganya. Hahaha (Maksud Sugiyama adalah Sasuke tidak hanya takut kepada istrinya tetapi dengan anaknya juga).

[Reporter] : Apakah Naruto akan mengalami kisah cintanya lagi?

[Takeuchi] : Tidak, kisah cinta Naruto sudah ia alami didalam film The Last.

\\(-,-)/

source : nat-tzuki.

sumber : https/free./sasusakuforsavers/posts/923185591073045?_rdc=1_rdr

eng trans : than meo (admin sasusaku vietnam fanclub)

indo trans by admin ·mikoto· (admin sasusaku for savers)

\\(-,-)/

 **NB** : Bagi yang menunggu fict 'Kumpulan OS Lemon SasuSaku' harap bersabar, ada sedikit kendala, tapi esok atau lusa akan segera di Up!


End file.
